In the Rain
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: An Aoshi/Misao fic in Misao's POV. A one-shot fic so please R+R!


IN THE RAIN  
  
An Aoshi x Misao fic  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Don't sue me.  
  
Normally, I hate the rain. It causes the sky to darken with gray clouds and completely block out the sun. The droplets of water are cold and dampen my hair and clothes. The whole scene of it all is depressing.  
  
But on this day, it was different: fitting. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I was still upset, still sad about what had happened a few days ago. The battle with the Ten Swords was over. Shishio was dead (thank the stars) and everyone was going to be all right, including Aoshi.  
  
Yes, he was the reason I sat out there in the grass, allowing the rain to drench my form. I saw him come back with Sano and Himura, his head slightly bowed with fatigue, though it didn't affect his proud stature. I noticed a deep gash across his torso from where a sword's blade had struck him. I admired him all the more at that very instant to know that he could continue walking with such a wound.  
  
At that instant, I found myself running towards him as fast as my tired form would allow. I called him. "Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!"  
  
He'd stopped then once he spotted me. It seemed like he was allowing it, allowing my advance. He wouldn't have had much choice anyway as my arms wrapped tightly around his waist and my head came to rest on his stomach (yes, that is as far as my height would allow).  
  
Aoshi tensed up in every part of his being at my sudden embrace, but didn't move. He didn't push me away or struggle out of it.but he didn't return it either. He just stood there, arms drawn to his sides. And then I dared look up at him.  
  
I could see he had his head bowed towards me a bit, making me feel even smaller. Something was wrong; his eyes held no spark of warmth, no feeling. They were just those ice blue orbs. He'd come back all right, but had anything changed?  
  
I released him and took a step back, waiting, hoping for a reaction. But no, he simply started walking again, going right past me. I couldn't even tell if he was still looking at me.  
  
I was left alone again as he walked away.  
  
A chill rushes through my body but I don't move. I'm too stubborn to move. The rain has grown more severe and the droplets have turned to little liquid daggers. Still, I remain where I am, allowing them to wipe away the tears in my eyes.  
  
I should have predicted that reunion. I should have known he wouldn't return my hug and just walk away, abandoning me again. But no, I had let my childish optimism get in the way. I thought that perhaps he actually cared about me.I wanted to believe he loved me.  
  
I found I was choking on the returning sobs. I drew my knees up to my chest and let it come once again, though in the patter of the rain, the cries couldn't be heard.  
  
Just then, I felt something warm being placed over my shoulders. Immediately, I took in its warmth and looked up, unsure of what I'd find. I stifled a gasp.  
  
Aoshi was kneeling beside me as he finished tucking his trench coat over me. The rain must have suddenly become snow because I froze, unbelieving. What was he doing here? Wasn't he in the temple meditating? How did he know I was here? I would have asked one of those questions, but my throat was still closed up. I did the only thing I could: I tackled him once again, throwing my arms fiercely around his neck. I didn't expect him to do anything but tolerate it, to at least just let me hold onto him and press my face into his chest.  
  
But it was different this time. His body relaxed instead of remaining so tense. And then, slowly, he placed his arms around me. It started out as awkward and tentative, but then the embrace grew stronger. Within a minute, I was finding it hard to breath. But I was relishing the moment. I was finally able to speak and spoke the word I probably used most. "Aoshi- sama."  
  
"Misao, I'm sorry." He pulled me even closer, his head leaning against my own. I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything about this was new, wonderfully new: the warmth of his embrace, the softness of his voice. This was what I had dreamed of.longed for.  
  
I found myself crying again, tears falling down my face and landing on his shirt. But this time, it didn't seem to match the rain. Because to me, rain symbolizes sadness and grief, and as I sat there in the grass, being held by the one I loved with all my heart, I was far from feeling that. Suddenly, I wanted to go back inside. 


End file.
